The invention relates to an applicator head for a dispenser and also to a dispenser comprising an applicator head of this type.
An applicator head of the type in question comprises a housing with a coupling device for coupling to a reservoir which is used to receive a liquid or paste-like medium, an inlet opening facing the reservoir, and an applicator opening for dispensing the medium into a surrounding atmosphere, a conveyor device for conveying the medium from the inlet opening to the applicator opening, and an actuating handle, which can be moved manually relative to the housing, in order to actuate the conveying device.
Applicator heads of this type and also dispensers comprising such applicator heads are known in general from the prior art. They are used to dispense pharmaceutical media. In particular, they are also used in order to dispense cosmetic creams, lotions and other types of cosmetic media.
Known applicator heads of this type usually have a lot of individual components, which are joined together during an assembly process. This leads to a complicated and costly assembly, depending on the complexity of the applicator head.